


A Dancer's soul

by Franthefaerie



Category: General fiction - Fandom
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: Commission from my mum lol





	A Dancer's soul

Lining up for our turn in the tub, she was stood last in line. The youngest of the family. She got the short end of the stick, the dirty bath water, the hand me down clothes and the faint sound of whispers. She had 3 sisters and two brothers; all from a different father than hers. She was aware they treated her differently and after a while, she learned to cover up the pain. 

As she walked home from work the next night, she heard music floating through the air and something compelled her to trace it. Her footsteps faint on the concrete, she rushed forward. Her heart skipping along with every note of the song.  
She finally ended her journey in the garden of a nearby house. The music was dancing out of their open living room window. She did not wish to pry so she hid behind a bush and listened contently.  
The lyrics spoke to her more tenderly than any person ever had, and the melody carried her mind to places she had never visited before. She stayed hidden behind that bush for the length of 5 songs before she realised the sky was getting darker. She didn’t want to be late for helping set up for dinner!  
She ran home through a grassy shortcut, feeling the most alive she had ever felt. The music replaying in her head made her want to skip and jump and move! The rush of energy flowing through her was incredible.  
She arrived at her front door and took a second to breathe and compose herself before entering the tiny house she had always called home. 

“BOBBY, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME SET THE DINNER TABLE BEFORE I WHOOP YOUR ASS!” Her mother screamed with a force that roared through the whole house.  
Hastily kicking her shoes off, she replied: “Right away, Mother.”  
The house was full of chatter and screaming for the next 10 minutes whilst everything got set up.  
Finally, they all sat down at the table with their plates in front of them. The food was shared out between them, Bobby getting the scraps. She miserably chewed her mashed potatoes and gravy and wished for the rush she had felt earlier to return.  
Her mind wandered to the lyrics and the life behind the words as she washed up the dishes. The writers of these lyrics felt so far away and yet so close, almost like a dream. Imagining any other state of being than a poor one to be an idealistic daydream. She did not want for fancy jewellery and a life of riches, but one of peace and serenity. Adventure and a sense of belonging all rolled into one. Such dreams felt like a waste of time to ponder on though.  
She watched as the drain sucked up the remaining water in the sink and almost lost herself for a moment before drying her hands.

She slipped her nightgown over her head and crawled into bed alongside her 3 sleeping sisters. They were all snoring and fidgeting around but there was no other choice with these many children in one small house. She managed to get 5 hours of decent sleep after struggling to sleep with all the constant elbowing.  
Though that matter not, for her dreams were the most pleasant they had ever been. She dreamt of colours and shapes and most importantly, she dreamt of music.

 

The bathroom. 5 AM. Bobby prodded at the new bruises on her ribs. She moved around and came to the conclusion she didn’t need to try to acquire painkillers to help her through her shift. She finished getting dressed and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. The table changed little whether she sat at it or not, the only difference being that the screams were louder if she were not. She quickly munched her cereal before announcing her departure.

The day was bright and there was a soft breeze in the air that tousled Bobby’s short brown hair. She smiled as she strolled to walk in the pleasant heat. There was no rush, walking to and from work were the times she felt the freest, so she liked to enjoy each minute thoroughly. One of her favourite parts about the walk was seeing the flowers change throughout the year. It gave her hope that cold and harsh settings are just a break before you flourish again. Bobby found inspiration in every nook and cranny. She took life by the hands and held it as tight as she could, even until it felt as if it was suffocating her. 

Her shifts were at a printer firm as were other girls her age and the tale were repetitive and dull. She switched off as soon as she clocked into work and didn’t switch on until she began her walk home again when her shift had finished. This was how she spent 40 hours every week.  
Today was different, however, because she had decided to try to find the house that she visited the other day. She was certain she would be led back by her soul. 

The melody slipped through a small crack in the window and she went as close as she dared to get a better sound. The beats washing over her, causing her body to sway side to side. A smile brimming on her face, she gave into the movements and allowed her body to carry itself. Without paying much attention she was spinning and twirling in the middle of the street. She cared little about prying eyes watching her for her burdens felt light almost as if balloons had attached themselves to her worries and taken them away. This was truly what happiness felt like and it was intoxicating, she could barely breathe. 

When the song ended she opened her eyes to see a couple staring out of their window at her with smiles on their faces. They beckoned her forward and she found herself face to face with the owners of the house she had hidden outside of the night before.  
“Hello there young lady, what might your name be?” a man with gentle brown eyes asked softly  
“Hello Sir, I do apologise for my behaviour. I am Bobby, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She said with her head hung down.  
“I think her dancing was quite marvellous, wouldn’t you agree George?” the woman said, her ruby red lips shinning as they formed the most genuine smile Bobby had ever laid her eyes upon.  
“Oh, but of course my darling, Liza! A gift from the Gods one could say with confidence.” George said with enthusiasm.  
“Oh, you are both too kind, but I have never danced before today! You must be mistaken.” Bobby blushed.

 

Sat inside a warm, beautifully decorated room, she sat clenching her jaw shut. Everything was shiny and pristine like she had been transported to the inside of a castle from a fairy-tale.  
“Bobby, would you like some tea, coffee, juice, perhaps?” George said, popping his head from around the living room door.  
“Orange juice would be nice, thank you very much,” she responded graciously.  
“Orange juice it is then young lady!” he laughed before disappearing again.

Bobby was sat on the sofa with Liza, she looked radiant, her earrings sparkled, and her eyes glistened. This was the kind of future Bobby could never see being realistic.  
“Tell me about yourself, Bobby,” Liza asked softly, crossing one leg over the other gracefully.  
“There isn’t much to tell Mrs Liza, I have 5 siblings and live with my single mum. I work at a printer company, 40 hours a week,” Bobby explained almost ashamed.  
George came into the room carrying a silver tray with an assortment of biscuits and drinks. He gently placed it on the table and handed the beverages out. Bobby shyly sipped her orange juice, unsure of what situation she had found herself in.  
“We run a dance school nearby, I think I can speak for both of us when I say we would like you to audition,” George cut to the point. Bobby looked at Liza in confusion, only to find her nodding in agreement.  
“I can’t express how much that would mean to me, but I simply cannot afford such a thing,” Bobby replied with tears forming in her eyes.  
“Ah, that is a shame. We could have given you the scholarship, but it has already been taken,” George tutted and stroked her moustache in thought.  
“Well, of course, young Bobby could always wait to apply next year,” his wife retorted.  
“There is that possibility yes but started as early as you can is always beneficiary,” George sighed.  
“Bobby, you could always save the money from your job couldn’t you?” Liza smiled, almost cruelly.  
“I’m sorry but I’m afraid I must go, it’s getting late and I need to help my mother make dinner,” Bobby said politely before running out of the door, crying as she stumbled her way home.  
Her heart felt heavy and weary, almost as if a sick joke had been played on her. She stood outside her front door once more, only this time she was wiping away her tears.

“Breathe, Bobby,” she whispered to herself.


End file.
